icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Róbert Petrovický
| birth_place = Košice, Czechoslovakia | career_start = 1992 }} Róbert Petrovický (born October 26, 1973 in Košice, Czechoslovakia, now Slovakia) is a Slovak professional Ice Hockey right winger. He has played in the NHL for the Hartford Whalers, Dallas Stars, St. Louis Blues, Tampa Bay Lightning, and the New York Islanders. He currently plays in the Czech Extraliga for Kometa Brno. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1990-91 Dukla Trencin Czech 27 5 12 17 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Springfield Indians AHL 16 5 3 8 39 15 5 6 11 14 1992-93 Hartford Whalers NHL 42 3 6 9 45 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Springfield Indians AHL 30 16 8 24 39 4 0 2 2 4 1993-94 Hartford Whalers NHL 33 6 5 11 39 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Hartford Whalers NHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Springfield Falcons AHL 74 30 52 82 121 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Dallas Stars NHL 5 1 1 2 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Springfield Falcons AHL 9 4 8 12 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Detroit Vipers IHL 12 5 3 8 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Michigan K-Wings IHL 50 23 23 46 63 7 3 1 4 16 1996-97 St. Louis Blues NHL 44 7 12 19 10 2 0 0 0 0 1996-97 Worcester IceCats AHL 12 5 4 9 19 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Worcester IceCats AHL 65 27 34 61 97 10 3 4 7 12 1998-99 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 28 3 4 7 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 49 26 32 58 87 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 43 7 10 17 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 7 5 3 8 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 New York Islanders NHL 11 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Chicago Wolves IHL 23 13 10 23 22 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Modo Hockey Ornskoldsvik SEL 7 3 2 5 10 7 1 1 2 6 2001-02 Ambri-Piotta Swiss 37 23 23 46 34 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Ambri-Piotta Swiss 42 15 20 35 40 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Langnau Swiss 24 7 12 19 12 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Zurich Swiss 44 21 29 50 48 15 6 9 15 39 2005-06 Zurich Swiss 19 5 8 13 14 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Zurich Swiss 39 14 17 31 50 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Vitkovice HC Czech 11 5 4 9 8 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Leksands IF Swe-1 33 10 17 27 36 -- -- -- -- -- 2008-09 Vitkovice HC Czech 37 5 15 20 10 -- -- -- -- -- 2008-09 Leksands IF Swe-1 6 1 3 4 10 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 208 27 38 65 118 2 0 0 0 0 External links * * Category:Michigan K-Wings players Category:Born in 1973 Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:HC Ambri-Piotta players Category:ZSC Lions players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Slovakia Category:Czechoslovak ice hockey players Category:Slovak ice hockey players Category:MoDo Hockey players Category:1994 Olympian Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:Dinamo Riga players Category:Kometa Brno players